Une mission particulière
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon mène en secret une mission. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles qu'elles n'y paraissent. Elle aura besoin de l'aide et du soutien de Jane.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjours à tous, je précise que j'avais déjà posté cette fic mais je me suis rendus conte que je ne l'avais pas coupé au bon endroit, et ceci grâce à une de mes lectrices que je remercie, elle se reconnaitra. Je la reposte donc mais en plusieurs parties. Les 6 premières parties correspondent à ce que j'avais posté précédemment.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Teresa Lisbon s'était levée tôt ce matin là. Elle se levait tôt depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, préférant se trouver au bureau plutôt que chez elle. Elle s'était donc préparée comme tous les matins, s'était maquillée, un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle avait choisis des vêtements sombres, à manches longues, avec un col roulé. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâcher sur ses épaules, lui cachant ainsi une bonne partie du visage.

Une fois son café avalé, elle prit son sac, les clés de sa voiture et partis. Elle jeta tout de même un regard en arrière, et constata que le rideau de la chambre venait de se refermer. Elle souffla un bon coup puis monta dans son véhicule, direction les bureaux du CBI. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait personne a cette heure de la matinée et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle elle arrivait aussi tôt.

La jeune femme entra dans l'espace de travail de son équipe. Tout était calme et silencieux. Elle entra dans son bureau, y déposa son sac et se rendit ensuite dans la petite cuisine. Elle se prépara un autre café qu'elle bus, tranquillement installée à la table. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, se qui l'obligea à se retourner. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regarde de l'homme, elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle se leva et tenta de quitter la cuisine, mais l'homme n'en avait pas décidé ainsi et lui bloqua le chemin.

_ Que fais-tu là?

_ Je te retourne la question.

_ Je travail ici mis toi tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir entrer.

L'homme lui sourit d'une façon qui n'avait rien de tendre. Il serrât plus fort le bras de Lisbon qui, contre toute attente, se laissa faire. Elle semblait terrifiée par cet homme et n'osait faire le moindre geste qui pourrait le mettre en colère.

_ Tu devrais savoir que rien ne peut m'être interdit, lui souffla-t-il a l'oreille. Tu me connais pourtant.

_ Oui je te connais mais ici tu es sur mon lieu de travail et tu ne peux pas débarquer ainsi, certains pourraient se poser des questions.

_ Qu'ils s'en posent, je serais ravi de leur répondre.

Lisbon allait répondre lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre non loin de son bureau. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'arriver. Que faisait-il ici de si bonne heure? Lui qui ne devait arriver que dans trois heures. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir plus tôt ce jour-là? Elle tourna les yeux vers l'homme qui lui maintenait toujours le bras. Celui-ci semblait content qu'ils ne soient plus seuls. Il regarda la jeune femme et l'emmena avec lui à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant.

Lisbon ne voulait pas le suivre, elle ne voulait pas que son ami puisse voir dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Elle avait bien trop de fierté pour ca, mais son compagnon ne lui laissa pas le choix.

_ Lisbon? Que faites-vous ici aussi tôt?

_ Monsieur Jane je présume, demanda l'homme qui accompagnait Lisbon. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

_ Et a qui ais-je l'honneur?

_ Jane je vous présente Mike Donnelly, mon…..

_ Son compagnon, finis le fameux Mike à sa place.

_ Son compagnon? Jane semblait à la fois surprit et déçus. Depuis quand?

_ Je dirais depuis trois mois.

Le consultant tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui avait baissé le sien. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir ainsi mentit à son collègue, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment mentis mais plutôt dissimulé une partie de la vérité. Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'il ne découvre qui était vraiment son compagnon qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Ils n'auraient pas compris de toute façon, il était de son devoir de rester avec lui. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, même s'il la considérée comme une femme inferieure à lui, une moins que rien. Sa mission avait été décidée par les hauts placés, et elle se devait de suivre les ordres.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux elle remarqua que son consultant et son "compagnon" se regardaient intensément. L'un cherchant à en savoir plus sur le second qui tentait de l'intimider avec les yeux. Mais il en fallait plus pour que le consultant se sente mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme coupa court aux tensions en annonçant qu'elle devait travailler et qu'elle reverrait Mike le soir à la maison. L'homme acquiesça et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Lisbon se laissa faire mais ne pu dissimuler un regard de dégout que seul Jane remarqua. Mike quitta le bureau, laissant seuls l'agent et le consultant.

_ Vous ne semblez pas à l'aise avec ce Mike, commença Jane. Vous êtes sure de l'aimer?

_ De quoi je me mêle? Cela ne vous regarde pas, s'énerva la jeune femme.

_ Pas la peine de prendre la mouche, ce n'est qu'une constatation.

_ Vous ne constatez rien du tout, occupez-vous de vos affaires et laissez les miennes tranquille.

Elle tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas aimé la visite de Mike, et la présence de Jane à ce moment là n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le consultant se trouvait toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours à entrer dans sa tête, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille? Mais d'un autre coté, elle était quand même contente qu'il soit arrivé à ce moment précis. Elle avait échappé à une autre dispute avec son petit ami, bien qu'il ne le soit pas vraiment. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de dire la vérité à Jane, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider. Il parvenait facilement à savoir quand une personne mentait, il arriverait surement plus vite qu'elle à le démasquer. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Sa mission était un secret dont elle ne pouvait parler à personne. Pas même à Jane.

Dix minutes plus tard, Cho arriva au bureau. Il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jane était allongé sur son canapé, rien d'inhabituelle, mais il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il s'y trouve déjà. En tournant les yeux vers le bureau de sa patronne, il la vit faire les cents pas. Elle semblait tourmentée par quelque chose, il le sentait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait remarqué n'allait pas bien. Il n'était peut-être pas mentaliste mais il savait reconnaitre une personne soucieuse d'une personne normale. Et Teresa Lisbon était vraiment soucieuse depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui pouvait la tourmenter autant mais il comptait sur Jane pour le savoir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était levé lorsque son ami était entré dans l'espace de travail. Il l'avait observé un moment avant de prendre la parole.

_ Lisbon ne va pas bien

_ Je le vois bien.

_ On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle tu ne crois pas?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle en serait ravie, mais si tu pense qu'elle a besoin de notre aide alors je te suis.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à observer leur patronne et amie. La pauvre femme n'allait vraiment pas bien et ça se voyait. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire sans la froisser dans sa fierté? Ils réfléchissaient encore lorsque Rigsby et Van Pelt arrivèrent. Ils les mirent au courant de la situation et les deux autres agents acceptèrent de prendre part à leur mission improvisée. Rigsby n'aimait pas voir sa patronne de si mauvaise humeur car dans ces cas là elle s'en prenait à l'équipe et parfois sans aucune raison. Pour Van Pelt, le fait d'être une femme sensible lui permettait de voir des choses que les hommes ne voyaient pas et elle avait bien remarqué que sa patronne vivait depuis plusieurs semaines dans une situation qu'aucune femme ne voulait vivre. Mais n'ayant aucunes preuves jusque là, elle n'avait pas osé dire quoi que ce soit. A présent que ses collègues remarquaient enfin la différence, elle se sentait moins stupide d'avoir pensé ça.

Elle alla s'assoir à son bureau en entendant la porte du bureau de Lisbon s'ouvrir. La jeune patronne en sortit, séchant une larme qui avait coulé sur son doux visage. Elle s'approcha du reste de son équipe et retrouva une certaine contenance, essayant de paraitre détendus face à ses subalternes.

_ Pas d'enquête aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle. Je vous conseil donc de mettre à jour tous vos rapports.

Puis elle retourna dans son bureau. Mais elle ne remarqua que Jane l'avait suivi que lorsque celui-ci lui attrapa le bras, juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de son antre. Elle grimaça légèrement mais le consultant le remarqua. Il la poussa gentiment dans la pièce et referma derrière eux.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Désolée pour le retard, je vous poste enfin la partie 2, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Quelques révélations dans cette deuxième partie, et bien sure du suspens, comme toujours, je sais m'arrêter au bon moment…..lol.**_

_**Janeandteresa:**__** merci pour ton commentaire, et voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimera toujours autant.**_

_**MlleMiuIris:**__** la suite, la suite, la suite, la voilà, la voilà pour toi. Je vois que tu aime déjà ma fic, j'en suis contente.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous…..**_

La jeune femme tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais Jane ne la laissa pas faire et tenta même de lui remonter la manche de son pull.

_ Jane, mais que faites-vous?

_ Je veux voire votre bras.

_ Et pourquoi faire? Pour satisfaire votre curiosité? Voyant le regard de Jane, elle continua de se débattre. Il en est hors de question. Et lâchez-moi maintenant.

Mais Jane ne la relâcha pas et finis par arriver à ses fins. Mais lorsqu'il vit le bras de la jeune femme, il la relâcha sous le coup de la surprise. Lisbon tenta de cacher son bras mais le regard de Jane l'en dissuada. Même si elle était la patronne, parfois elle ne pouvait résister aux yeux de son consultant. Et aujourd'hui c'était le cas. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir lui dire la vérité et vite, sinon il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Elle avait beaucoup trop besoin de lui pour le perdre maintenant. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, il était devenus indispensable dans sa vie, et ce depuis presque cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Alors elle se lança.

_ Je vais tout vous dire, mais je voudrais que vous n'en parliez à personne.

_ Lisbon, c'est beaucoup trop important pour le cacher.

Mais voyant le regard de la jeune femme, il se résolut à accepter. Il ne dirait rien, mais il voulait qu'elle accepte son aide, et ce n'était pas négociable. Apres avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Lisbon finis pas dire oui. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide et elle ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre son consultant à dos.

_ Tout d'abord, Mike n'est pas vraiment mon compagnon, enfin si mais non.

_ Expliquez vous car j'ai beau être mentaliste, j'ai un peu du mal à vous suivre là.

_ Il y a trois mois, Hightower m'a confié une mission particulière, mais je ne devais en parler à personne. Je devais trouver des preuves contre un agent du FBI ripoux. Le seul moyen de l'approcher était de devenir sa petite amie. Je ne voulais pas aller jusque là mais c'était le seul moyen. Alors je l'ai fais. Mais sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit il est venus s'installé chez moi. Bien sure il sait que je suis au CBI mais ça ne le gêne pas, et tant mieux car sinon je ne pourrais pas mener mon enquête.

_ Et quand les choses ont-elles commencées à changer?

_ Apres l'enquête au court de laquelle vous avez été pris en otage.

_ En quoi cette affaire l'a-t-il gênait?

_ Et bien….. Je …

_ Vous vous êtes inquiétée pour moi?

La jeune femme souffla. Il était vraiment doué pour deviner les choses ce type. Elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher bien longtemps qu'elle tenait à lui. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle l'accepte. Et ça elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

Jane lui releva le visage avec le pouce et l'index. Il croisa les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes, mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux si bleus de son consultant, elle ne pu les retenir plus longtemps. Les petites perles se déversèrent sur ses joues, bientôt chassées par les doigts doux du blond dont le cœur s'était serré face à cette vision. Il n'aimait pas la voir si triste, il n'était heureux que lorsqu'elle l'était elle-même. Il la rapprocha de lui délicatement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Mais il remarqua la nouvelle grimace de Lisbon.

_ Depuis quand vous bat-il?

_ Depuis cette enquête.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi? Cette enquête remonte à presque deux mois.

_ Je sais et j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir en parler, mais je ne pouvais pas.

_ Je ne vous comprends pas Lisbon, c'est pourtant facile de venir et de me dire que les choses vont mal, je n'allais pas vous manger.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Que je n'ai pas essayé de vous le dire? Que j'ai voulut tous garder pour moi? Je suis venue plusieurs fois pour vous parler, mais vous n'écoutez jamais quand je vous parle sérieusement….. Et j'ai finis par abandonner.

Jane s'en voulu immédiatement de sa réaction. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la détresse de sa patronne? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour lui venir en aide avant?

Elle était venue le voir mais il n'avait pas su voir que les choses n'allaient pas pour elle. Lui qui pourtant savait lire en chacun n'avait pas pu le faire avec la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il se rendait compte qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider et qu'il avait été le seul à ne rien faire. Les autres avaient tentés de l'aider, mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais accepté leur aide, prétextant que tout aller bien. Et pourtant les choses allaient de plus en plus mal.

Jane s'éloigna de Lisbon et se plaça prés de la fenêtre. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur le paysage sans vraiment le regarder. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir agis plus tôt. Peut-être aurait-il pu éviter qu'elle ne s'enfonce plus dans les problèmes et dans le désespoir qui semblait l'habiter depuis si longtemps.

lui et lui massa l'épaule


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un grand merci à **__**MlleMiuIris**__**, **__**janeandteresa**__** et **__**Plume d'Ocre**__** pour leur commentaire. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et voici la partie 3 de ma fic. Ca avance doucement mais surement.**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

Lisbon n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'en voulait elle aussi. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter cette mission qui l'avait marquée plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. A chaque fois que Mike levait la main sur elle, des images de son père lui revenaient en mémoires. Cette homme qui aurait du prendre soin d'elle, la protéger et l'aimer l'avait rabaissé, battu et haie.

Mais à présent, elle pensait que Jane ressentait la même chose à son égard. Il s'était détourné d'elle, lui en avait voulu de son silence. Il ne disait plus rien, se contentant de fixer l'horizon sans la moindre parole.

Finalement, Jane sortis de ses pensées et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui avait pris place sur le divan se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce. Il se rapprocha d'elle et pris place lui aussi sur la banquette. Il posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Lisbon qui se tourna de l'autre coté, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Jane tenta de nouveau d'attirer la jeune femme et l'attrapa par la hanche pour la rapprocher de lui.

_ Aie…

_ Lisbon? Je vous ai fais mal?

_ ….

_ Lisbon, répondez moi, ou avez-vous mal?

_ Ce n'est rien Jane.

_ Montrez moi.

Lisbon hésita un peu. Elle ne voulait pas que Jane voit ses marques, mais pourtant il le faudrait bien. Alors elle remonta doucement son pull afin que le consultant puisse voir sa hanche. En effet un énorme hématome apparu sous le vêtement de la jeune femme. Jane passa sa main dessus en la massant. Lisbon frissonna légèrement. De sentir les doigts si doux de son consultant sur sa peau la mis mal à l'aise mais Jane n'en fit pas cas. Il sentait bien le malaise de sa patronne et il s'en serrait amusé avant, mais à présent il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle voit à quelle point il tenait à elle et qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle.

_ Je suis désolé Lisbon.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je n'aurais pas du être aussi inattentif à vos problèmes. J'étais tellement pris par cette prise d'otage que je n'ai pas pensé que ça vous aurez touché à ce point, et encore moins que ça allait vous créer des problèmes.

_ Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Personne ne pouvait le savoir. C'est moi la seule fautive.

_ Ne dites pas ça, vous n'êtes pas fautive des agissements de cet homme.

_ Mais si je vous avais parlé plus tôt on n'en serait peut-être pas la.

_ Je suis d'accord sur un point.

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux. Quel point avaient-ils en commun?

_ Vous auriez du m'en parler dés le début. Mais je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire, c'est à moi que j'en veux. Malgré mon don je n'ai rien vu de ce que vous étiez en train de vivre. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour?

_ Je n'ai rien à vous pardonné Jane. Je ne vous en veux pour rien. Je suis heureuse et soulagée de vous avoir parlé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si j'avais du garder tous ça pour moi plus longtemps.

A ces mots, les yeux de Jane s'agrandir de peur. Que voulait-elle dire "je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais"? Aurait-elle tenté quelque chose contre elle-même? Si jamais elle l'avait fait, Jane ne s'en serait jamais remis.

_ Vous n'êtes plus seule maintenant. Je ne vous laisserais plus vivre tous ça toute seule. Je vais aller voir Hightower et je vais lui dire ce que je pense de tout ça. Je ne veux pas que vous continuiez cette enquête.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Jane. Si jamais Hightower apprend que je vous ai parlé je risque ma place, et si je perds ma place Mike sera tranquille pour continuer ses malversations. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Je ne veux pas continuer mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Lisbon sentait bien que Jane n'était pas de son avis, mais elle devait tout faire pour qu'il comprenne que le choix ne leur appartenait pas. Ils devaient se conformer aux ordres. Et cette fois ils ne pourraient pas s'aider des idées farfelues du consultant. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Jane intervienne dans cette affaire, même si la jeune femme aurait voulu qu'il ne la quitte pas. Elle ne voulait pas rejoindre Mike ce soir, elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Depuis le début de cette affaire, elle avait du dire adieu à son intimité. Elle ne pouvait plus être elle-même depuis que tout avait commencé. Il fallait qu'elle trouve au plus vite des preuves contre ce Mike Donnelly et ainsi elle pourrait reprendre sa vie d'avant. En attendant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait désormais compter sur le soutient de Patrick Jane. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser tomber maintenant qu'il savait dans quoi elle s'était laissé embarquer.

Alors contre toute attente elle se glissa dans les bras de son irritable consultant, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Mais il ne protesta pas et resserra ses bras autours de la jeune femme. Elle avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort. Il serait là aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Et même plus encore. Il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle. Plus maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle avait une plus grande importance dans sa vie que n'importe qui, peut-être même plus que sa propre femme, mais pas plus que sa fille. La petite Sarah avait été la personne la plus importante de sa vie, et même lorsque son mariage battait de l'aile il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fille. Mais à présent, Lisbon avait prit une grande place dans on cœur. Elle était la personne avec qui il pourrait bien entreprendre quelque chose. Il n'allait pas laisser un imbécile de flic ripoux s'en prendre à elle.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi Lisbon. Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, je serais là. Appelez-moi, même si vous voulez juste parler, je vous écouterais et si jamais ce Mike s'en prend encore à vous, je viendrais. Je ne le laisserais pas vous faire encore du mal, vous comptez beaucoup trop pour moi Lisbon.

La jeune femme l'avait écouté, et les larmes lui été monté aux yeux. Ainsi donc l'homme avait des sentiments pour elle. Et il semblerait que ce soient les mêmes que les siens. Elle était heureuse de l'apprendre. Elle se resserra encore plus contre lui. Jane sourit contre la jeune femme et laissa son visage se perdre dans la chevelure brune de celle qui devenait petit à petit plus qu'une simple patronne.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore plusieurs minutes puis décidèrent qu'ils devaient se remettre au travail. Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre puis Jane se leva du divan pour retourner dans l'espace de travail. Mais avant de quitter Lisbon il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en profitant de ce moment de tendresse de son consultant. Elle savait que cela ne se reproduirait pas avant longtemps.

Le blondinet la regarda tendrement avant de sortir du bureau, la laissant de nouveau seule. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour elle. Rien que de la voir assise là, sur son canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague… il ne le supportait pas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je vois que ma fic vous plait toujours, ça me ravie donc pour vous je poste la suite….**_

_**Merci de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre, tous le monde ne le fait pas.**_

_**MlleMiuIris:**__** faut la comprendre Lisbon, elle est un peu, beaucoup, perturbée par ce qui lui arrive, et elle a besoin de réconfort. J'attendais que tu commente avant de poster la suite car j'aime bien pouvoir répondre aux commentaires qu'on me laisse, c'est pour remercier de prendre ce temps…. Pour la « fight » entre les deux, qui sait, tu verra bien…**_

_**Plume d'Ocre: **__**je suis contente que ça te plaise, je pense que tu aimera la suite. Pour**_

_**La fin, faudra attendre encore un peu pour savoir si ce sera Happy ou Bad… Et pour te répondre, oui c'est bien moi sur le fofo….**_

_**Janeandteresa:**__** c'est vrai que c'est triste cette mission. Mais faut voir le bon côté des choses, ça rapproche nos deux héros….**_

Jane alla directement voir Hightower. Elle seule pourrait mettre un terme à cette mission, et même si Lisbon ne voulait pas la stopper, lui ne supporterait pas de la savoir encore avec ce Mike. Il fallait trouver une solution et rapidement.

Il ne frappa même pas à la porte et entra comme s'il avait été invité par son occupante. La jeune chef était assise à son bureau, le nez perdus dans les divers dossiers éparpillés devant elle. Mais le bruit de la porte lui fit relever la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, très en colère, de son consultant.

Elle posa son stylo, prit appuis sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Position habituelle lorsque Patrick Jane était dans les parages. Elle s'attendait au pire venant de lui, mas elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qui allait suivre.

_ Vous êtes folle? Commença à hurler le consultant dans vos bureaux de la direction?

_ Que puis-je pour vous Patrick?

_ Ce que vous pouvez pour moi? C'est n'est pas pour moi que vous pouvez quelque chose mais pour Lisbon.

_ Que se passe-t-il avec l'agent Lisbon? Il ne me semble pas avoir reçus de plainte de votre comportement ces derniers temps, donc je ne vois pas ce que l'agent Lisbon pourrait bien vouloir de moi.

_ Stoppez son enquête.

Hightower cru un moment qu'elle avait mal entendu. Aucune enquête n'était en cours, bien sure officiellement. Donc elle ne voyait pas de quoi pouvait bien parler Jane. Mais au regard de l'homme elle se prit à douter de la confidentialité de l'enquête de l'agent Lisbon. Il semblait que son jeune agent soit allé parler à son consultant. Pourtant l'agent Lisbon respectait les ordres à la lettre et elle savait qu'elle ne devait parler de cette affaire à personne, alors pourquoi en aurait-elle parlé? Et à son consultant en plus? Les choses devaient être plus graves qu'elle ne le pensait.

_ Que savez-vous à propos de cette affaire Patrick?

_ Tout. Lisbon m'a tout dit et je ne vous félicite pas.

_ Tiens dont, et pourquoi?

_ Vous avez mis sa vie en danger.

_ Mais ce sont les risques du métier Patrick, et l'agent Lisbon est parfaitement au courant de ce détail.

_ Elle savait aussi que l'homme sur lequel elle devait enquêter était un homme violent?

t. Vous ne réfléchissez donc jamais Là, Hightower ne su pas quoi dire. Elle connaissait le dossier de Mike Donnelly, elle savait donc qu'il avait des tendances à dépasser les bornes lors des interrogatoires. Plusieurs de ses petites amies avaient été interrogées afin d'en apprendre plus sur lui mais jamais aucunes d'elles n'avaient évoqué ce détail. Et Hightower n'en savait rien. Elle eu soudain peur pour son agent. Qu'y avait-il que ses supérieurs ne lui avaient pas dit? Si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à l'agent Lisbon elle s'en voudrait beaucoup. Il fallait qu'elle aille les voir et qu'elle sache ce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu lui dire.

_ Patrick, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire mais sachez que je vais aller de ce pas voir mes supérieurs et si jamais ce que vous dites s'avèrent exacte alors j'annulerais cette mission. Je ne tiens pas à perdre un agent, même pour une mission aussi importante.

_ Bien. Mais tenez-moi au courant.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, les deux personnes se saluèrent et Patrick quitta le bureau de sa supérieure. Il retourna voir ses collègues. Ils étaient tous en attente de nouvelles.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'espace de travail, les trois agents levèrent la tête et le fixèrent.

Jane alla s'installer sur son canapé sans leur adresser la moindre parole. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Les autres attendaient impatiemment qu'il leur parle mais rien. Le consultant restait obstinément muet.

_ Alors? Rigsby fut le premier à oser poser la question.

_ Alors rien.

_ Comment ça alors rien?

_ Rien Van Pelt, Lisbon va très bien.

_ Non elle ne va pas bien, elle est différente ces dernières semaines.

_ Tous va bien.

Ils se retournèrent tous et aperçurent Lisbon qui se tenait à l'entrée de son bureau. Elle venait de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire de Jane et celui-ci la remercia des yeux. Ainsi il n'aurait pas besoin de mentir aux autres, bien que cela ne l'aurait pas gêné en temps normal. Mais en ce moment il n'avait pas envi de redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Pour une fois il voulait être normal, il voulait changer. La situation de Lisbon lui avait permis de réfléchir et il s'était rendu compte que sa façon d'agir avec les autres devait changer.

Il suivit des yeux Lisbon qui retournait s'enfermer dans son bureau, sous les regards interrogatifs de ses collè soir arriva bien trop vite à leur gout. Chacun avait bien avancé avec les différents rapports à mettre à jour et ils étaient bien ravis d'en finir. Ils prirent chacun leurs affaires et se saluèrent. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux et se reposer.

Jane s'attarda après le départ de ses amis. Il voulait voir Lisbon avant qu'elle ne parte. Il fallait qu'ils parlent un peu.

Il avait peur de la laisser rentrer chez elle seule ce soir, il savait qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle était encore assise derrière son bureau lorsque le mentaliste entra dans la pièce. Il alla directement se poster derrière elle et lui déposa les mains sur les épaules. Il la massa un peu pour la détendre.

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Lisbon, vous le savez.

_ Je sais, mais je ne veux vraiment pas rentrer chez moi. Mike est tellement…..

_ Je peux vous raccompagner si vous le désirez.

_ Non….. Si jamais vous faites ça les choses seront pires après.

_ Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être pire.

Jane tourna le fauteuil de sa patronne et lui fit face. La jeune femme releva le visage vers lui. Des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux et elle tentait de les retenir au maximum, mais malheureusement pour elle sa volonté n'était pas suffisante.

Elle se mit à pleurer et Jane la pris dans ses bras. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir ainsi. Alors il la serra fort contre lui, il espérait ainsi la réconforter mais il savait bien que ça ne serait pas aussi facile.

_ Lisbon je vous en pris calmez vous. Ca va aller.

_ J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous croire Jane, mais je sais bien que rien ne va changer aussi vite. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour ça.

_ Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

_ Utilisez vos dons pour trouver des preuves contre Mike, c'est comme ça que vous pourrez m'aider.

Jane regarda sa patronne. Elle avait vraiment l'air sérieuse lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir, il allait faire de son mieux et même plus encore pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau être libre. Il ne voulait pas que son enquête dure encore car il savait que si tel été le cas alors la vie de Lisbon allait surement être réduite par la brutalité de cet homme. Ce Mike était un homme dangereux, il s'en été pris à Lisbon, il l'avait battu et il allait surement lui faire encore plus de mal s'il n'intervenait pas.

_ Bon, écoutez moi bien, Jane s'était légèrement reculer pour lui parler. Je vais vous suivre discrètement jusque chez vous, je vais m'assurer qu'il ne vous fera rien et ensuite. Quand toutes les lumières de votre appartement seront éteinte, je rentrerais chez moi et commencerais mes recherches.

_ Non Jane, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

_ Et pourquoi?

_ Votre engin de mort est tout sauf discret.

Ils se sourirent. Le fait de faire un peu d'humour avait détendu l'atmosphère, juste assez pour que les larmes de la jeune femme se tarissent.

Alors Lisbon prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivit de Jane. Ils descendirent au parking ensemble et se séparèrent à la voiture de la jeune femme. Comme convenus, Jane suivis sa patronne discrètement avec sa Citroën DS. Il roulait à une distance raisonnable afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Mike lorsque la jeune femme arriverait chez elle. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Le consultant la suivis des yeux, inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver une fois qu'elle serait à l'intérieure avec Mike, mais il ne pouvait encore rien faire. La seule chose qui pourrait lui venir en aide était qu'il trouve un maximum de preuves contre l'homme du FBI, et il allait avoir besoin de Van Pelt sur ce coup. Il avait promit à Lisbon qu'il n'en parlerait à personne mais il savait que pour ses recherches il fallait qu'il travail sur informatique et ça il n'y connaissait rien. Van Pelt était l'experte dans ce domaine et il allait devoir enfreindre sa promesse pour pouvoir avancer plus vite. Lisbon ne lui en voudrait pas, du moins si elle ne l'apprenait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et voilà la cinquième partie de ma fic, la fin approche à grands pas attention. Mais vous avez encore trois chapitres avant.**_

_**Silhara:**__** oh non, toi ici? Comment puis-je faire pour me débarrasser de toi? Je plaisante, lol. Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici. Je t'explique pour ma fic, je l'avais déjà posté avant mais suite à un commentaire j'ai décidé de la supprimer et de la reposter en chapitres plus court, car il est vrai que c'était un peu trop rapide en un seul chapitre. Donc voilà, ce chapitre tu le connais, mais ensuite ce sera nouveau pour les autres comme pour toi…. Biz et merci de commenter à chaque chapitre, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là…**_

_**Plume d'Ocre:**__** la bagarre n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais patience celui-ci va te plaire aussi je pense avec des moments entre Jane et Lisbon. Merci de prendre le temps de commenter. Et bienvenue sur le fofo le plus déjanté du net…..**_

_**Janeandteresa:**__** désolée de ne pas attendre ton commentaire mais je m'impatiente de poster la suite, tu m'en voudra pas? Je sais que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre. Et bientôt tu saura si la fin est jolie ou alors dramatique, en sachant que j'écris plus facilement les drames….**_

_**Mlle MiuIris:**__** c'est vrai que Jane veut toujours proteger Lisbon et je ne trouve pas qu'il la surprotège, il l'aime et il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. C'est vrai que Lisbon rique de ne pas apprécier qu'il soit allé voir la grande chef mais bon…. C'est Jane, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture les amies et, n'oubliez pas…. Le petit bouton à la fin. LOL.**_

Jane composa le numéro de sa jeune collègue qui répondit presque instantanément. Il lui expliqua en gros la situation et lui fit promettre de ne rien dévoiler aux deux autres membres de l'équipe. Il n'était pas habituel pour la jeune femme de tenir ses deux amis en retrait de ses recherches, mais sur ce coup elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Moins il n'y aurait de personne sur le coup et plus discrète serait l'enquête. Si jamais trop d'agent travaillaient là dessus, alors Mike Donnelly risquait d'apprendre que toute cette histoire n'était en réalité qu'un enquête qui avait pour but de le faire arrêter. Il ne fallait surtout pas ce ça arrive.

Les deux amis se mirent d'accords pour travailler chez la jeune femme. Il n'était pas question de le faire dans les locaux du CBI, quelqu'un pourrait apprendre ce qu'ils faisaient et il ne le fallait pas. Chez Patrick encore moins, il n'avait pas d'ordinateur, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas grand-chose chez lui. Donc tous se passerait chez Van Pelt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le consultant se garait devant l'immeuble de la rousse qui l'attendait en bas. Elle ne s'était même pas habillée pour travailler car elle portait toujours sa tenue de nuit, un petit short à fleurs avec un débardeur noir. Ses cheveux lui retombaient en cascade dans le dos et Jane se dit qu'elle était bien plus jolie les cheveux ainsi que lorsqu'elle s'évertuait à les attacher. Mais c'était également bien moins pratique pour travailler. Il lui fit un signe de la main et alla à sa rencontre. Elle le précéda dans l'escalier menant à son appartement. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et là, Jane lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle. La jeune femme l'écouta, attentive comme lorsqu'elle allait à l'école. Il est vrai que la voix du consultant était douce et donnait envie de connaitre tous de ce qu'il racontait. Lorsqu'il eu finis son récit, Grace se leva, alla chercher son ordinateur portable poser sur le bureau et revint s'assoir sur son fauteuil, en face du mentaliste. Elle pianota quelques mots et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas. Elle parcourut le texte rapidement et se yeux s'agrandirent de stupeurs.

_ Quoi?

_ Ce Mike Donnelly est un homme dangereux.

_ Je le sais ça…

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il a déjà eu des problèmes avant.

_ Quels genres de problèmes?

_ Il a été marié il y a quelques années, et il semblerait qu'il battait sa femme. C'est un homme jaloux.

_ Qu'est devenue sa femme?

_ Elle est morte, suite à un traumatisme crânien. Malheureusement les enquêteurs n'ont jamais trouvés de preuves contre lui.

Ainsi donc Jane avait raison de s'inquiété, cet homme était jaloux et violents. Enfin violant il s'en était aperçu lorsqu'il avait vu les marques sur le corps de sa patronne. La pauvre en souffrait depuis plus de deux mois dans le silence pour ne pas avoir de problème avec la hiérarchie. Il n'arriverait jamais à la comprendre. Elle faisait passer son travail avant sa propre sécurité, mais au final à quoi cela servait-il? Elle n'avait pas de petit ami et ses amis n'étaient autres que ses collègues de travail. Elle ne voyait personne en dehors du bureau, comment pourrait-elle se sentir bien? Elle ne se sentait heureuse que lorsqu'elle parvenait à mettre un truand derrière les barreaux, quelle maigre satisfaction. Lui-même n'avait pas de vie non plus en dehors de ses heures passées au CBI, mais jusqu'à présent il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il ne vivait que pour la vengeance, pour le jour où il aurait enfin Red John face à lui et où il pourrait lui faire payer la mort de sa famille. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu la détresse dans les yeux de Lisbon quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait plus dans la vie que la vengeance. Il y avait des gens autours de lui qui avaient besoin de lui, et Teresa Lisbon venait en premier sur sa liste. Elle soufrait et lui seul pouvait changer tout ça. Elle avait confiance en lui, en ses aptitudes de mentaliste et elle comptait sur lui pour la sortir de ce piège tendu par ses supérieurs lorsqu'ils lui avaient donné cette mission. Elle courrait au suicide et Jane ne voulait pas être complice d'une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller un matin pour découvrir que cette femme qu'il respectait n'était plus là, qu'elle avait servit son pays jusqu'au bout et en avait payé le prix fort. Il voulait la voir épanouie et heureuse avec un homme, menait une vie normale, avoir des enfants. Et même si cet homme n'était pas lui il aurait la satisfaction de la voir réussir sa vie, mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait lui. Elle avait toujours fait passer son devoir avant tout. Apres la mort de sa mère elle avait aidé son père. Et à la mort de celui-ci elle avait élevé ses frères. Mais en étaient-ils reconnaissant aujourd'hui? Lui montraient-ils autant d'amour et de respect qu'elle en avait eu pour eux des années plus tôt? Non, ils l'avaient quitté sans un au-revoir et avaient fait leur vie. A présent il ne restait plus dans la vie de cette femme que son travail et son amour pour la justice. Il fallait qu'il inverse la donne. La vie n'était qu'une longue partie de jeu durant laquelle chaque coup pouvait la mener à la victoire et au bonheur où bien à la défaite et à la mort. Et en ce moment, Lisbon se trouvait sur la voix de la défaite. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et la regarder se détruire petit à petit. Il voulait être celui qui la sauverait et la rendrait heureuse. Il s'en faisait la promesse, il allait l'aider et la sortir de là.

_ Nous allons trouver les preuves et nous allons le mettre en prison. Mais il faut faire vite, si tu dis que c'est un homme jaloux alors Lisbon n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant elle avant qu'il ne lui fasse une crise.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

_ Lorsqu'il est venus ce matin, il ne semblait pas apprécier que Lisbon travail avec des hommes, et il la bat.

_ Tu es sure de ça? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il la bat?

_ Deux mois. Depuis que j'ai été pris en otage.

_ Tous ce temps? Et je n'ai rien vu.

_ Ne culpabilise pas, moi non plus je n'ai rien vu et pourtant je suis celui qui aurait du voir que ça n'allait pas. Mais elle m'a demandé de l'aide alors nous allons l'aider.

Grace acquiesça et ils se remirent au travail. Ils passèrent la nuit à chercher des informations sur Mike, a passé des coups de téléphone à tous ceux qui sauraient quelque chose sur lui, et ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de savoir l'heure à laquelle ils appelaient, réveillant les gens sans s'en soucier. Finalement, vers trois heure du matin, le téléphone de Jane se mit à sonné. Il regarda le nom de l'appelant et il se figea. Il décrocha rapidement.

_ Lisbon?

_ Jane, la jeune femme chuchotait. J'ai besoin de vous.

_ Que ce passe-t-il?

_ Venez vite, il est devenus fou….

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Jane entendit un bruit d'objet qui tombe et les déplacements de la jeune femme. La voix de Mike se fit ensuite entendre au loin, puis de plus en plus proche. Lisbon chuchota une fois encore dan le téléphone, mais sa voix trahissait sa peur.

_ Faites vite.

Puis plus rien. La communication n'était pas coupée mais la jeune femme ne parlait plus.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mes chers amis, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté avant. Vraiment je suis impardonnable, mais je suis très occupé sur un certain Forum dont certaines d'entre vous se souviennent. Enfin bon, je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui et je pense que je posterais la suite demain et cette fois je le promet.**_

_**Plumes d'Ocre:**__** imagine beaucoup de tortures pour notre cher Mike Donnely, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis aussi…. Lol. Enfin, je pense que tu va aimer la suite.**_

_**Janeandteresa:**__** la suite est enfin là, désolée de t'avoir fais attendre.**_

_**Silhara:**__** enfin une partie que tu ne connais pas, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Mais je rigolais en disant que je voulais me débarrasser de toi, j'aime tes commentaires et j'espère que tu restera jusqu'à la fin de la fic.**_

_**MlleMiuIris:**__** et voilà de quoi te satisfaire pour la soirée, avec un peu beaucoup de retard. Mais ça vaut le coup.**_

_**Bonne lecture mes amis….**_

Lisbon, après avoir appelait Jane, cacha le téléphone dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas que Mike puisse le voir et s'apercevoir qu'elle avait appelé Jane à l'aide.

Elle se cacha ensuite dans le placard de la chambre. Elle retenait sa respiration. Mike se rapprochait d plus en plus, il allait finir part la trouver, et à ce moment-là il allait lui faire payer ce qu'il disait être une trahison. Mais elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, si ce n'est travailler avec des hommes, et c'est justement ça que Mike lui reprochait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la savoir avec des hommes autres que lui toute la journée. Et ce soir, il avait explosé. Il avait commencé par lui donnait une gifle, si forte qu'elle avait perdus l'équilibre et l'avait projeté au sol brusquement. Elle s'était cognée la tête contre la table du salon et du sang avait commençait à perler sur son front. Elle avait rampé pour s'éloigner de lui mais il l'avait de nouveau frappé, au ventre cette fois dans un violent coup de pied. Mais par chance elle avait réussis à fuir et à monter dans sa chambre où elle avait appelé Jane. Ensuite elle avait glissé le portable derrière l'oreiller de son lit et était allée se cacher dans le placard. Elle priait pour que Jane arrive vite et la sauve. Elle avait peur, vraiment très peur. Cela lui rappelait lorsque son père rentrait soul et qu'il les battait ses frères et elle. Mais cette fois elle était seule à recevoir les coups. Personne pour l'aider. Juste l'espoir de voir Jane surgisse et la sauver de Mike. Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir écouté son consultant quand il lui avait dit de ne pas rentrer chez elle ce soir. Il devait se douté de ce qui allait arriver et il avait voulut lui venir en aide. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans ce placard en attendant le mentaliste.

Soudain, elle entendit les pas de Mike dans la chambre, il se rapprochait d'elle, il semblait vraiment très en colère et elle craignait qu'il la trouve. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le trouve. Mais malgré le silence dont elle faisait preuve, la porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement et Mike apparut dans son champ de vision. Durant quelques secondes il ne bougea pas, la fixant de son regard noir de colère. Puis il se jeta sur elle, lui attrapa les cheveux et la traina dans la chambre. Elle se débattait, envoyant ses bras et ses pieds dans l'espoir qu'il allait la lâcher mais rien ni faisait. Il ne voulait pas la laissé partir.

_ Je t'en pris laisse moi partir.

_ Jamais, tu m'appartiens Teresa, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, surtout pas à ce Jane.

_ De quoi tu parle?

_ De toi et de ce mec, je vous ai bien vus tous les deux, vos regards, vos gestes.

_ Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Pitié lâche moi.

Mais la jeune femme avait beau supplier, Mike ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il semblait vraiment croire à cette histoire qui n'en été pas une. Lisbon savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir, Jane n'arriverait pas à temps.

De son coté Jane entendait tout ce qui se passait chez sa patronne. Il souffrait en même temps qu'elle. La pauvre subissait la colère gratuite d'un homme fou.

Il accéléra, brulant les feux rouges, se fichant des autres automobilistes qui le klaxonnaient. Il ne voulait pas arriver et trouver Lisbon gisant dans son sang, il ne voulait pas perdre une autre femme. Il ne survivrait pas à ça. Il préférait mourir que de revivre la perte d'un être aimé. Il se promit alors de lui avoué ses sentiments. La savoir en danger ainsi avait réveillé ce qui été endormis au fond de son cœur depuis trop longtemps.

Il entendait les suppliques désespérées de Lisbon, les coups de plus en plus violents de Mike, les objets volés dans la pièce puis le calme. Plus rien, ni pleurs ni cries, rien, le silence. Cela l'alarma. Que ce passait-il donc? Lisbon avait-elle succombait à la violence de son petit ami? Où bien Mike avait-il finis par comprendre qu'il ne se passait rien entre la jeune femme et son consultant et de ce fait abandonné sa rage?

Mais alors que Jane commençait à respirer mieux, il entendit de nouveau Lisbon. Elle criait encore plus qu'avant, et Mike ricanait.

_ Non….. Pas ça, Mike je t'en pris pas ça.

_ Tu es à moi Teresa, j'ai le droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît.

Le cœur de Jane manqua un battement. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait. Mais ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des vêtements que l'on déchire. Puis le son d'une braguette qui s'ouvre et les pleurs terrifiés de la jeune femme. Il appuya alors à fond sur l'accélérateur et manqua se retrouver dans le décor lorsqu'il croisa une autre voiture au détour d'un virage qu'il avait prit beaucoup trop large. Mais il se réajusta sur la route. Il se retrouva bien vite dans la rue où habitait Lisbon. Il chercha sa maison et, lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé, se gara devant dans un crissement de pneus. Il sortit précipitent de sa voiture et courut à la porte de la maison. Il entra rapidement en défonçant la porte et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à la chambre.

Tout était calme, trop calme même. Il avança précautionneusement dans le couloir, scrutant le moindre recoin d'ombre, la crainte de voir sortir Mike par surprise lui collait au corps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre que le flic lui sauta dessus. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol et le combat commença. Chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en haut de l'escalier. Les deux hommes étaient face à face. Ils se jaugeaient, chacun scrutant les gestes de l'autre, essayant de voir à quel moment attaquer. Mike allait de nouveau se jeté sur Jane lorsqu'une détonation retentit, suivis du silence…..

Ce fut Mike qui tomba dans l'escalier, son corps roulant sur les marches, laissant sur son passage des trainées de sang. Il finit sa course lourdement et ne bougea plus. Jane n'avait pas esquissait un mouvement, croyant encore qu'il allait mourir. Puis il entendit une respiration rauque derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Lisbon, appuyait contre le mur, se tenant le ventre, une arme encore fumante dans les mains. La jeune femme releva les yeux et croisa le regard de son ami avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Jane accourut et se jeta au sol à ses cotés. Elle était en mauvais point, elle avait des bleus partout sur le visage, du sang coulait d'une plaie profonde sur son front et une marque rouge apparaissait sur son ventre, à travers ses vêtements déchirés. Le mentaliste retira sa veste et en recouvrit Teresa. Il la prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement.

_ Ça va aller Lisbon, tenez bon une ambulance va arriver.

_ Jane…. Vous….. Vous êtes…. Venus.

_ Je vous l'avais promis. Tenez bon.

_ Jane….. Je…. Je dois…. Vous dire…. Je…

_ Ne dites rien, respirez lentement.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas et s'agitait dans ses bras. Elle tentait de lui parlé mais elle avait du mal. Du sang commença à couler de sa bouche et Jane eu peur que l'ambulance n'arrive pas à temps. Elle devait avoir des cotes de cassées et plus encore. Elle ne devait pas bouger, il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Jane lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de l'apaiser, il ne voulait pas que tout se termine ainsi.

Le bruit des sirènes du véhicule d'urgence lui fit relever les yeux. Enfin les secours arrivaient. Il les entendit monter l'escalier et il souffla de soulagement. Les secouristes prirent la jeune femme en charge, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas se séparer de la main de son ami. Alors Jane les suivit dans l'ambulance.

Le trajet lui parut interminable, il avait l'impression que des heures s'écoulaient. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital et, lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes du bloc opératoire, il dut se résigner à lâcher la main de la femme qu'il aimait.

S'en suivit plusieurs heures d'attente interminable. A chaque fois qu'il voyait un médecin il priait que ce soit pour lui, il voulait des nouvelles de Lisbon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut les amis, désolée de vous poster ce chapitre que maintenant alors que je l'avis promis avant, mais ce soir j'étais en soirée familiale donc je pouvais pas le faire. Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que vous aurez aimé et je remercie tous particulièrement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires.**_

_**MlleMiuIris:**__** je suis contente que tu sois contente pour la baston entre Jane et Mike, lol. J'étais sure que ça te plairait. Lors j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira aussi.**_

_**Plume d'Ocre:**__** et oui le fofo des fofolles toujours plus nombreuses, j'y passe tous mon temps libre, enfin sauf quand j'écris. Mais j'avoue que ces derniers temps j'ai pas beaucoup écris, bien qu'une autre fic soit en préparation et elle sera longue. Encore un chapitre avec de l'émotion je pense.**_

_**LAurore:**__** heureuse de te revoir ça faisait longtemps. Et oui enfin de l'inédit désolée du changement sur la fic mais j'ai préféré la découper en plusieurs parties, je pense que ça fait mieux. La suite est là, tu vas surement aimé, du moins je l'espère.**_

_**Silhara:**__** Quoi? Mais non tu ne le connais pas ce chapitre, change tes lunettes, lol. Encore un nouveau pour toi, toujours aussi fidèle à ce que je vois. Mais j'ai encore deux fics à venir alors je pense de voir encore un petit moment. Et j'en suis ravie car j'adore ton humour…..**_

_**Janeandteresa:**__** et oui c'est un peu violent sur certains passages, j'espère ne pas t'avoir choqué. La suite ne le sera pas rassure toi. Quand j'ai écris cette fic j'étais dans ma période un peu … pas violente mais ….. Enfin tu comprends quoi, tous ce que j'ai écris à ce moment-là était un peu dure et dramatique. Mais j'essaye de faire de la romance maintenant, et aussi d'autres fics que je ne pourrais hélas pas poster sur ce site car classées NC-17.**_

_**Voilà les amies, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Si j'ai le temps demain je vous posterais le dernier chapitre de ma fic, mais tout dépendra de mon état après le travail, et je pense qu'après 10h de travail je serais un peu fatiguée donc ce sera surement là Dimanche, vive les jours de repos.**_

_**Près cette fic il y en a une autre qui vous attend bien au chaud, et la suivant qui n'i malheureusement pas finis et qui sera longue, autant que « Espoir » je pense, peut-être même plus.**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**_

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt l'avaient rejoint et les quatre amis attendaient ensemble.

Trois heures après leur arrivée, le chirurgien arriva.

_ Teresa Lisbon!

_ Ici, Jane avait presque sauté de son siège. Comment va-t-elle docteur?

_ Elle a un poumon perforé, deux cotes cassées et elle a perdus beaucoup de sang. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais nous avons réussis à la ramener. Elle va s'en sortir.

_ Peut-on la voir?

_ Je suis navré mais seule la famille est autorisée.

_ C'est son fiancé, Cho avait devancé les deux autres en montrant Jane, Van Pelt et Rigsby allant dire la même chose.

_ Bien, dans ce cas suivez moi.

Jane suivit le médecin et, avant de passer la porte, il se retourna pour remercier son ami d'un sourire.

Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes et arrivèrent devant la porte d'une chambre. Là le médecin poussa le battant et fit signe à Jane d'entrer. Puis il s'en alla voir ses autres patients.

Jane s'installa sur le fauteuil à coté du lit et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il la regarda dormir, elle semblait sereine, apaisée. Elle avait des perfusions à chaque bras, des bandages sur les mains, un pansement sur le front. Elle était belle malgré tout. L'homme ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait faillit la perdre elle aussi. Mais grâce au ciel il était arrivé à temps. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Il finit lui-même par s'endormir, la tête reposant juste à coté de celle de la jeune femme.

Teresa Lisbon avait mal, aux bras, aux jambes, à la tête et au ventre. Mais parmi tous ces maux, elle se sentait également apaisée. Quelque chose la rassurait et elle se sentait bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, la lumière l'aveuglant. Elle les rouvrit en tournant la tête cette fois, ne voulant pas s'éblouir de nouveau. Elle tomba sur le visage d'un ange. Sur l'oreiller se trouvait Jane, tranquillement endormis, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle voulut bouger sa main pour lui caresser le visage mais celle-ci était prisonnière. Elle suivit le long de son bras et se rendit compte que la main de Jane enveloppait la sienne, leurs doigts entrelaçaient. Elle sourit. C'Était donc pour ça qu'elle se sentait apaisée et détendu. Elle bougea légèrement mais peut-être trop car Jane se réveilla brusquement.

Les deux personnes se fixèrent un moment puis, Jane se pencha vers la jeune femme, lui encercla le visage de ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme s'abandonna au plaisir de ce velouté de sensations. La main de Jane se glissa ensuite derrière sa tête et se posa sur sa nuque. Il se rapprocha de celle qui hantait ses nuits depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais soudain elle le repoussa.

_ Je …..

_ Mon dieu, je suis désolé Lisbon.

_ Non… je… c'est moi qui suis désolée Jane.

Lisbon éclata en sanglots. Jane ne pu résister à l'envi de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consolé. Il culpabilisait de ce qui était arrivé à sa patronne. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher le pire d'arriver à la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il l'avait sauvé oui mais elle avait quand même connut le pire que puisse redouter une femme. Pourrait-elle lui pardonner un jour son retard? Arriverait-elle un jour à oublier ce terrible moment? Surement pas mais il serait là à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait besoin, il n'allait plus la laissé seule.

Dans le couloir, les trois autres agents attendaient que Jane revienne avec des nouvelles. Ils étaient inquiets, le médecin leur avait dit qu'elle allait bien mais cela ne leur suffisait pas, ils voulaient avoir la certitude que la jeune femme se remettait bien et seuls les mots de Jane pourraient les satisfaire.

Ils virent alors arrivé Hightower au bout du couloir. Leur chef venait également prendre des nouvelles de son agent. Elle aussi culpabilisait, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier que l'agent Lisbon se trouvait là par sa faute. C'Était elle qui l'avait envoyé sur cette mission et c'était également elle qui lui avait interdit d'en parler aux autres. Et à présent elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi. Mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas revenir en arrière. Il faudrait qu'elle vive avec cette culpabilité pour le reste de sa vie. Mais pour l'heure elle voulait elle aussi savoir comment se portait Teresa Lisbon. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert et qu'elle avait beaucoup de blessures. Il fallait qu'elle le voie de ses propres yeux. Elle connaissait son agent et elle savait que cette femme savait se défendre, qu'elle ne laissait personne lui faire du mal. Alors elle avait du mal à imaginé Teresa Lisbon blessée par un homme, aussi fort soit-il.

Elle vit au loin ses autres agents et accéléra le pas. Les trois agents se levèrent à son

arrivée.

_ Comment va Lisbon?

_ On attend encore que Jane arrive pour nous en dire plus.

_ Vous n'avez pas encore vu le médecin?

_ Si, mais nous ne serons rassuré que lorsque Jane nous aura dit comment va Lisbon.

_ Je vous comprends. Depuis combien de temps y est-il?

_ Environ une heure.

Elle s'installa donc avec eux sur les bancs. Elle se faisait du souci. Une heure que Jane était avec la jeune femme, cela étai-il bon ou mauvais signe? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle faisait confiance à son consultant pour aider Lisbon à se remettre de sa terrible expérience. Il saurait lui faire oublier et avancer dans la vie. Et peut-être ainsi oublierait-il sa vengeance contre le serial killer Red John. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Ces deux là avaient tellement souffert dans leur vie qu'ils avaient bien besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient semblable tous les deux, torturés par la vie mais prêt à changer si quelqu'un se donnait la peine de s'intéresser à eux.

Encore une heure passa avant que Jane ne réapparaisse. Il avait le regard triste mais un léger sourire sur le visage. Une larme perlait encore au coin de ses yeux. Il se rapprocha de ses amis qui se levèrent à son approche. Ils attendaient tous des nouvelles et il le savait. Alors il les rassura. Lisbon allait bien, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre complètement. Elle avait beaucoup souffert et elle ne pourrait oublier facilement cette enquête. Mais avec l'aide et le soutien de ses amis elle pourrait aller mieux. Il suffisait seulement de rester à l'écoute et de ne surtout pas la brusquer. Elle ne pourrait pas revenir au bureau avant plusieurs mois, nécessaire à sa convalescence, mais lorsqu'elle reviendrait elle irait mieux, Jane s'en faisait la promesse. Il voulait qu'elle puisse reprendre une vie normal sans avoir peur à chaque instant que Mike surgisse pour s'en prendre encore à elle.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Et voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop guimauve, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**_

_**Je remercie beaucoup **__**Plume d'Ocre**__**, **__**janeandteresa**__**, **__**Silhara**__**, **__**MlleMiluIris**__** et **__**LAurore **_

_**D'avoir lu cette fic et surtout de l'avoir commenté à chaque fois. Merci beaucoup à vous.**_

_**Et sans plus attendre voici la suite, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic.**_

Une semaine plus tard.

Teresa Lisbon se remettait difficilement de son agression. Elle faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit, et à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait Mike sur elle, lui arrachant ses vêtements, la frappant en souriant. Et à chaque fois elle se réveillait brusquement. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler à son médecin. Il l'obligerait à voir un psy et, après sa dernière expérience avec ce psy psychopathe elle ne voulait pas retenter.

Alors elle gardait tout ça pour elle mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Elle arrivait à cacher tout ça à son médecin mais elle avait du mal à le cacher à Jane. Il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte, et à ce moment-là comment réagirait-il? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi car il culpabiliserait encore plus et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Elle l'aimait trop pour le voir souffrir encore. Il avait tant fait pour elle depuis cette histoire. En y réfléchissant bien, depuis son arrivé au CBI en fait. Il avait toujours tout fait pour elle, même si parfois il lui avait causé beaucoup de problèmes à cause de sa façon d'agir lors des enquêtes. Il est vrai qu'il avait une façon bien à lui de résoudre une affaire, mais à chaque fois ils obtenaient de bons résultats. Et c'est tout ce qui importait pour elle. Et lorsqu'elle avait été accusée de meurtre, il avait tout fait pour la sortir de là, il n'avait pas eu peur de se mouiller pour elle. Cela prouvait bien qu'il tenait à elle. Et lorsqu'il avait été prit en otage, il aurait pu mourir. Il avait risquait sa vie pour elle car au départ le preneur d'otage en avait après elle, mais Jane l'avait tellement insulté qu'il l'avait finalement emmenait lui à sa place. Elle en avait souffert à cette époque. Deux jours durant elle avait redouté d'apprendre que son consultant avait été retrouvé mort. Mais grâce au ciel, il avait réussis à revenir et à faire arrêter l'homme responsable de son inquiétude. Mais c'était aussi à partir de là que tout avait changé pour elle. Elle avait tellement eu peur pour lui que Mike avait imaginé qu'elle avait une aventure avec Jane. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Mike mais elle avait dû le lui faire croire pour les besoins d'une enquête qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Elle aurait dû le dire à Hightower mais elle n'agissait jamais comme ça. Elle ne remettait jamais en question les ordres qu'on lui donnait.

Mais maintenant elle avait envi de changer, elle ne voulait plus suivre aveuglement tous les ordres qu'on pourrait lui donner. Elle voulait pouvoir choisir elle-même ses enquêtes, ou du moins accepter ou refuser celles qu'on lui proposerait. Elle allait changer.

Jane arriva dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'homme sur son bras. Il lui sourit pour l'apaiser et ça marcha instantanément. Dés qu'elle voyait Jane, toutes ses peurs disparaissaient, rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, elle se sentait bien. Elle aimait lorsqu'il venait la voir, il lui parlait, la rassurait, elle ne s'en sortirait pas si jamais il venait à partir, la laissant seule face à ses démons. Mais heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Au contraire, il voulait rester avec elle aussi longtemps que possible et bien plus qu'elle ne se l'imaginait.

Le mentaliste prit place sur le fauteuil comme à son habitude. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de savourer la présence de l'autre. Ils passaient leurs journées à ça depuis une semaine. Aucunes paroles n'étaient nécessaires, ils se comprenaient.

Lisbon s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, laissant Jane la veiller. Mais alors qu'elle semblait allée mieux lors de ses repos, un cauchemar vint une nouvelle fois troublé son sommeil. Toujours le même, Mike se jetait sur elle, lui déchirait ses vêtements, lui caressait le corps….

Elle se mit à hurlée. Jane, qui somnolait sur son fauteuil, se redressa vivement. Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et tenta de la réveiller.

_ Lisbon, calmez-vous ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

_ Non, je t'en pris non…..

_ Lisbon, Mike n'est pas là.

_ Pitié Mike….. Pas ça…

_ Teresa réveillez-vous.

_ Jane aidez-moi, Jane j'ai besoin de vous…

_ Je suis là je ne vous laisse pas.

Lisbon ouvrit finalement les yeux et se retrouva dans les bras. Elle se serra contre lui en pleurs. Elle tremblait encore de peur mais elle parvenait quand même à se calmer. Jane était là, avec elle, pour elle, contre elle. Bien qu'elle se sente encore mal à l'aise lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui, elle se sentait de plus en plus en confiance et de moins en moins gêner.

Jane lui passait une main dans le dos, doucement, tendrement, de façon si calme que la jeune femme se calma et ses sanglots s'estompèrent petit à petit. Lisbon se calla mieux contre lui, passant ses bras dans son cou. Jane sourit en posant sa tête dans la chevelure de sa patronne.

_ Ça va aller maintenant.

_ Je n'en peux plus de ses cauchemars Jane, j'en ai assez.

_ Je suis là pour vous aider, n'ayez pas peur de dormir, je reste avec vous.

_ Vous n'allez pas partir? Vous le promettez?

_ Je vous le promets. Vous êtes si importante pour moi, je ne veux pas partir et vous laisser seule face à ça.

_ Merci Jane.

_ Ne me remerciez pas, c'est moi qui vous remercie.

_ Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fais pour ça.

_ Vous êtes vous, vous ne vous cachez plus derrière cette carapace de professionnalisme, vous m'acceptez prés de vous. Pour ça je vous dis merci.

_ Jane, je voulais vous dire quelque chose de vraiment très important pour moi.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit.

_ J'y tiens Jane. J'y pensais déjà avant cette enquête et je pense que le moment est venu.

Jane écoutait Lisbon. Elle allait faire un grand pas en avant et il était heureux pour elle. Il était heureux qu'elle se décide enfin à avancer mais il craignait aussi qu'elle regrette ses paroles plus tard, qu'elle ait parlées sous le coup de l'émotion. Il l'aimait mais il ne voulait pas souffrir si jamais elle revenait sur ses paroles.

Mais Lisbon avait peur. Pas de ses sentiments à elle mais plutôt de ses sentiments à lui. Elle avait peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose pour elle que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Bien sure il l'avait embrassé une semaine plus tôt, mais n'était-ce pas à cause de la situation du moment? Elle avait vraiment peur. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise, elle ne pouvait pas garder ce secret plus longtemps au fond de son cœur.

Elle se déplaça dans ses bras, se tenant face à lui pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard regard si bleu et tendre. Elle adorait ses yeux, ils dégageaient tant de sentiments contradictoires que par moments elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait réellement des gens autours de lui.

_ Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile alors je vous demanderez de ne pas m'interrompre.

_ Ok.

_ Voila, depuis qu'on se connaît j'ai appris à vous connaitre, au début j'avais du mal à vous supporter mais au fil du temps j'ai commencé à vous apprécier. Et puis vous êtes tellement doué dans les enquêtes que je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je vous laisse une chance. Lorsque vous avez pris ma place lors de cette prise d'otage je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vous en vouloir et aussi de m'inquiéter. C'est à ce moment-là que Mike à commencé à être violent. Il m'accusait d'entretenir une liaison avec vous et je dois bien vous avouer que j'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai. J'ai des sentiments pour vous et j'avais peur de vous l'avouer. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de quoi que ce soit envers moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, que vous pensez encore à votre famille et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Mais sachez que je ne peux pas encore entamer une relation avec vous car je souffre encore trop de ce qui m'est arrivé et que je sais que vous pensez encore beaucoup trop à votre vengeance. Tant que vous ne passerez pas à autre chose je ne pourrais rien tenter avec vous. Mais n'oubliez pas que je vous aime. Je vous aime depuis longtemps et je vous aimerais toujours.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre et s'entoura le corps de ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jane réponde à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais au moins elle le lui avait enfin avoué. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait. Elle n'attendait rien de lui, même si elle espérait secrètement qu'il lui dise qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Jane n'en revenait pas de ce que Lisbon venait de dire. Elle avait enfin vaincu sa peur des sentiments et il été fier d'elle. Bien sure il ressentait la même chose à son égard mais il pensait encore à sa femme et à sa fille, et il avait également envi de se venger de Red John. Mais après avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, il envisageait d'oublier cette vengeance. Lisbon avait plus d'importance pour lui qu'une vengeance. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, qu'il pense à son avenir. Et pour l'heure son avenir il le verrait bien avec cette femme. Elle risquait sa vie tous les jours, elle avait caché sa mission à ses collègues et amis pour les protéger au risque de tous perdre, ses amis, son travail et surtout sa vie. Il avait de l'admiration pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait.

Il releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissés après la fin du monologue de Lisbon. Il remarqua qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle se renfermait de nouveau sur elle-même. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle agisse comme ça, surtout pas maintenant. Alors il se décida. Il fallait qu'il choisisse entre sa vengeance et son amour pour elle. Le choix était vite fait.

Il pausa sa main sur son épaule et la fit se retourner. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Comme elle était belle à cet instant, la lumière du coucher de soleil auréolait son visage et lui donnait une telle beauté qu'il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps.

_ Lisbon, je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour vous, et je suis heureux que vous m'ayez fait cet aveu. Et je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas la seul à avoir ces sentiments. Je vous aime moi aussi. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un comme je vous aime. Je serais prêts à tout pour votre bonheur, même à oublier ma vengeance et à laissait faire la justice. Mais je dois aussi vous dire que vous méritez mieux qu'un type comme moi. Je suis instable, du moins d'après vos dires, je suis nul en sentiments et je suis un grand enfant insupportable. Mais si vous êtes prêtes à passé outre tous ces défauts alors je suis prêt à vous aimer au grand jour et à vous rendre heureuse.

_ Oh Jane…. Je suis prête à tous pour être avec vous. Mais il me faudra du temps.

_ Aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire. Je vous attendrais toute ma vie si je suis sure qu'un jour nous serons ensemble.

_ Vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps.

Ils se sourirent et Jane se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir, mais Lisbon changea de position et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Jane ouvrit grand les yeux mais lorsque les mains de Lisbon se croisèrent dans sa nuque, il se détendit et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

La jeune femme se cola à lui et sourit contre ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front.

_ Je vous promets de vous rendre heureuse.

_ Je vous fais confiance.

Un autre mois s'écoula, identique au précédent. Lisbon reprenait des forces à l'hôpital et ses amis venaient la voir régulièrement. Elle était heureuse de ces attentions envers elle.

Elle allait sortir aujourd'hui et elle en était vraiment heureuse. Elle allait enfin être libre et surtout elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle en rêvait.

Van Pelt était venus la prendre pour la conduire vers la liberté. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis le drame qui était survenus presque deux mois plus tôt. Elles étaient devenues de grandes amies et cela leur faisait du bien, à toutes les deux. Ainsi, Lisbon apprit que Rigsby et elle entretenaient de nouveau une liaison mais contrairement à ce que pensait Vane Pelt, Lisbon n'avait pas hurlé de colère. Au contraire, elle lui avait souhaité tous le bonheur du monde. Et de confidences en confidences, elles étaient devenues presque inséparables.

Et aujourd'hui, Grace la ramenait à la maison.

La jeune femme lui porta son sac jusqu'à la voiture et ensuite de la voiture à la maison. Elle resta une petite demi-heure puis laissa sa patronne. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne resterait pas seule bien longtemps car en partant elle avait vus une Citroën DS bleu un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Jane se gara devant la maison de Lisbon. Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre ce jour-là, mais grâce au ciel ce n'était pas arrivé. Il chassa ces mauvais souvenirs et sortis de sa voiture. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte qui le séparait encore de la jeune femme et, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de sonner la porte s'ouvrit sur une ravissante créature. Lisbon, en robe blanche, les cheveux relevaient en chignon attendait qu'il avance vers elle. Il ne se fit pas prier. Ils s'enlacèrent alors et s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour tous les deux, une vie où ils ne seraient plus seuls pour affronter les souffrances du quotidien. Ils étaient à présent un couple et veilleraient l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

FIN


End file.
